The Rift
by iiDrinkBleach
Summary: Lance thought he had seen it all. Especially with his past, and ESPECIALLY with their current dilemma. Akron, a demonic insane deity, who craved for power like a madman on steroids.However, never thought he'd be sent some other world with only a few of his gears. And the rest of his friends and weapons out in Gods knows where. He didn't read enough science fiction for this.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note :**

Greetings! My name is iiDrinkBleach. Please, don't judge me based on my username. I thought it was funny at the time, but now I wistfully regret such an appellation. *Sulks*

Other than that, welcome to my first ever crossover! I hope that you will enjoy reading this. Criticism will be gladly accepted!

 **Disclaimer: I seriously don't own RWBY or the EBF Series nor the characters that reside in them. Only this crossover and possible OCs.**

Somewhere in what seems like a rift in space, there held a battle between a trio and a demonic deity. The three supposed heroes, each with their own unique individual weapons, stood together to put down the opposing deity.

The trio fought with their resolve; the monstrous deity's presence could not be ignored and must be subjugated before it could possibly end the world. They've come far to combat this monster. From upgrading their gear to its fullest potential to traveling most of their world, gaining strength and power from their travels.

In front of the three was a shining blond teen, wearing knightly armor, with two blond pigtails peeking out from his helmet. From a glance, anyone could tell he was a bit beat up and burnt. His blue eyes, flashing the rage he kept in.

The blond, gripping hard on the dark red handle of his white-sliver broadsword, Heaven's Gate, was hacking away at the deity. With each slash enriched with a powerful glow, leaving red slashes in its trail. After several strokes of his Heaven's Gate, he springs away slightly before positioning Heaven's Gate near his hip, preparing the last strike.

Pouring the majority of his strength in his last strike, he uttered his battle cry with rage as he swung Heaven's Gate,

"Take this Akron!" Akron, unable to dodge, forcibly coughed out his blinding black magic, causing the blond to lose his sight for a quick moment. However, he swung his broadsword anyway, hoping to hit something at the least. Fortunately, he did hit something. Something with a very hard surface, though he could feel that it was fractured a bit before he even touched it. He heard something break and fell before stumbling a step back, his arms feeling numb from the recoil. Although numb, he was overall fine from the exchange. Not counting his earlier injuries. On the other hand, Akron, being the power-crazy demonic deity he is, was NOT happy with the exchange. In fact, it's quite the opposite.

 **"ARGHH!"** The demonic deity gave an angry growl in response. Pouring his demonic power in his eyes, he sent flaming beams directed to the blond knight. The knight was too close to the deity and was not fast enough to block the incoming beams with his own shield. But before the fiery beams could even touch the blond, an array of magical shards appeared several inches before the blonde, vanquishing the beams entirely as they collided with the shards. The said blonde grinned slightly, before yelling out to a priest-dressed girl, who was stationed at the very back,

"Thanks, Natalie!" The girl, now Natalie, gave a distracted smile,

"You're welcome Matt." Natalie began concentrating on her next spell, HealMore, with NoLegs on her shoulder, ready to defend her with his shortsword. Her teammates, especially Matt, they have been in better conditions. Matt was a bit beaten and had several bruises on his body. And she could see the exhaustion rising from her other teammate from his constant defending and attacking from Akron's summons.

Akron, noticing her intentions, started to rose up. A colossal head stemmed from the dark ground below him. The head, featuring heinous skin of heads of stolen souls, popping now and then around the head, like pimples on a teenager. A large worm-like vein circled around the top edge of the head, and a massive gaping mouth with sharp hideous 'teeth', as if they could even call that teeth. Seriously, what kind dentist insurance is he ensured by?

From Akron's open mouth, flew out a gigantic disgusting-looking worm. The worm flew towards Natalie's opening, aiming to swallow her.

"Oh crap!" The blond swordsman yelled out, barely noticing the speeding Evil Worm. Before he could respond, a speeding Rune Claw knocked off balance with a blast of dark magic.

From out of nowhere, a large valkyrie tank appeared above the worm and flatten the worm. The 'poor' evil worm exploded into a splat of green goo. Standing on top the said tank was another teenager. One with spiky auburn hair, darken crimson pupils, a dark Officer Uniform, and a hand cannon with a chainsaw attached, dubbed as Chainsaw lodged on his back. With his grime smeared face, he gave a repulsed look as he looked down at the goo,

"Ugh, disgusting. It's all over my wheels." He peered at Natalie, (who made an annoyed look from his comment) making sure she was in an okay condition, then his attention went to Matt, who was barely holding his ground against a Rune Claw. After the quick inspection, he began searching his back shirt pockets.

Suddenly, his body was engulfed in a white glow before he noticed the blemish on his cheek started to fade quickly, and other scrapes on his body. With a slight smirk, he took out his radio as he started to speak,

"Regroup guys." With that quick command, he leaped off of Valkyrie and in mid air, shot several bullets against the Rune Claw who was in a struggle against Matt. The bullets hit the Rune Claw successfully, finishing it off. The red-eyed teen ran to the direction of the ginger-haired girl while reloading his rounds.

"Thanks, Lance!" Matt called out, just before jolting to regroup with his closest friends. Once he was with them, Lance spoke first,

"Alright, from what I've noticed, Akron's weaknesses and magic attacks are coordinated with the color scheme of the gigantic gem on his body." Natalie gave a small distracted nod, before narrowing her eyes. Matt frowned slightly, before giving an understanding nod.

"I've also noticed that he seems to defend that giant gem on his body more often than the rest of his 'body'. I'm certain the key to defeating him has something to do with the gem. Perhaps destroying it might work." Lance continued.

"So.. Stab and slash the jewel? Aww, I wanted to use that as a trophy! You know! As a reminder of our epic slay against the all-powerful evil god!" Matt pouted. Lance gave an amused grin before he could respond, Natalie interrupted them,

"Uhh guys, I'd love to sit and chat but, I don't think Akron is going to wait for us." Again, before they could reply, a demonic voice interrupted their thoughts.

 **"ENOUGH! IF I CANNOT OBTAIN SUCH POWER! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT'S EXISTENCE!"** His angry voice sent shivers, but they turned to his direction anyway. There he stood, the sickening head's mouth gaped inhumanely as dark blobs began to fuse in the mouth. The dark blobs we're slowly forming what seems like a black hole.

"Oh crap! What the hell is that?!" Lance squealed with a completely surprised expression to what came next. It wasn't like the other two weren't different either. The black hole became too large for Akron to handle and began to suck him in.

 **"ARGHH! YOU WILL FALL WITH ME!"** Were Akron's last words until his presence could disappear. And with his presence, the foundation, gone, the rift soon began to disappear.

"I'm pretty sure this place will collapse soon!" Natalie half screeched.

"My scanner is picking up spatial energy on that thing!" Lance informed with a yell.

"Meow!" NoLegs joined with his own scared face.

"Let's get out of here!" Matt yelled while trying to run away. The other two agreed silently as they bolted with him. Sadly, the gravitational force was too strong for the teenagers as they were slowly pulled to the ever-growing black hole.

"Shit! Equip something with dark resistance!" Lance quickly directed. Matt, being completely stunned by the new development, could only instinctively open the adventure bag the three shared together before being engulfed by the black hole, along with everything and everyone else in the rift.

========================================================================================  
 **Author's Ending Note :**

The schedule for this crossover will depend on whether or not this gains attention. But I do hope it does.

Good day!

WORD COUNT : 1,437


	2. Chapter 1: Natalie

**Author's Note:**

Hello again! It's been a while since I've last updated. I'm quite certain that I have improved since the prologue. Probably.

The prologue was actually done in a whole day way, no revision or modifications. So you could say the prologue was rough. I also just noticed I misspelled the word prologue. Damn it!

*sigh* Enjoy the new chapter.

Rating: M for safety. (NO LEMONS)

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

'I'm in a forest', were her first thoughts, as Natalie looked around, finally free from her earlier headache. The forest seemed very unfamiliar, however.

'Maybe the town is nearby.' Natalie thought to herself.

Standing up, Natalie noticed she had her Ninja Skirt equipped.

With two pairs of crimson katanas with black handles tightly stuck to her hip and a dark skirt fasten to her hips accordingly by an airtight belt with silver linings on its sides.

Natalie looked around, hoping to spot her friends. She thought they also had woken up in this forest, preferably somewhere close to her. But to no avail, did she find her two greatest companions. Fortunately, she did detect a trace of her magic somewhere nearby.

Speaking of Magic, Natalie found her Magic much weaker than before. Moreover, her Mana reserves were low as well. Around 15% left. That was obvious enough.

More importantly, Natalie felt free. Not the away-from-prison feeling, but the not-limited-to kind.

Safe to say, her Magic, Mana, and even her body felt free. It was as if she was unchained by whatever was limiting her soul. Even if she was feeling unrestrained, she was still very much feeling weak.

Unless she could get her hands on several Enchanted Items, it would take weeks to recover back to her prime.

'I had just fought an evil god right before being forcibly sucked into a black hole.' Natalie supposed.

'Oh well. No use standing here.' Natalie resolved. It's better to do something than just thinking about. With her objective in mind, Natalie began following the trace of magic through the green forest.

Much oblivious to what awaited her.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

From a not-so far away cliff, a certain silver-haired man stood with a futuristic over-sized tablet, aka a Scroll. Next to him was a middle-aged woman. Featuring light-blonde hair tied in a bun with a curl hanging at the rear, oval-shaped glasses, a cape, and boots with a hidden crop attached to her right boot.

"Hmm. There seems to be an unknown added in." The man mused. However, it seems the woman had other thoughts. She furrowed her brows,

"Ozpin, I believe we should pause the initiation." The woman spoke. There was no anger in her voice as she spoke, simply hidden concern. Ozpin, the silver-haired man, simply continued watching as he concluded,

"No, keep the initiation running." Ozpin's declaration irked her to no end.

"Ozpin! Are you insane!? This could be a regular citizen we're talking about here! A normal person!" She hollered. A sense of concern was in her yell, Ozpin very much respected that, despite her tone. So he took her calmly,

"Glynda, first off, I am indefinitely sane. Second, do you truly think a citizen would be armed? Especially the way she dresses. One would think that she is a Huntress, if not her age." His calm voice soothed her, even if little. Glynda closed her eyes before letting out a sigh.

"I hope you're right about this Ozpin." She narrowed her eyes at the man, her gaze signaling the threat to 'hurt' him if things were to go wrong. Glynda glared for a moment before directing her attention back to the scroll, uncertainty.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Good news! The trace of magic she was chasing was actually the magical scent of her two staves, and those two being, Thunder Spear, and Seraphim.

Thunder Spear was a red staff with a pointed gold spiky spearhead, she was made to increase Natalie's Thunder elemental capabilities while casting its own Thunder Magic and providing a significant boost in speed. Hence the name, Thunder Spear.

Seraphim was a light gray staff with a double-colored crystal attached along a tint of gold, being flanked by a set two sets of wings accordingly. A staff being able to empower her Holy element greatly, in addition to a minor speed boost, and as well as a small boost to her Elemental Attack.

Although not in great condition, nevertheless she could still protect herself with her weapons in hand.

Bad news, she has nowhere to store her staves, Matt was holding the Adventure Bags for the team after all. (Mainly due to his over protectiveness for his 'sweet sweet treasures', as he calls them.)

Though it was only a small issue, she can always bound her staves to her back with magic, albeit, having not done that ever since Matt had 'found' an Adventure Bag, it shouldn't really pose a problem.

Probably.

Suddenly, several bushes from Natalie rear began to rattle and shake. A beastly growl out came from the bush as it shook violently. This, however, alerted Natalie as she held onto Thunder Spear with Seraphim hinged at her back.

Using Thunder Spear because Thunder Spear's Speed Boost was much more potent than Seraphim's. This was in case she needed to do a 'tactical retreat'. As Lance would put it.

More growling was heard. Even Louder. A second growl to her left. A third. A fourth. The constant growling, until a howl took its place.

Strengthening her grip, Natalie connected her Mana with Thunder Spear. The spear, consequently beginning to crackle with lightning.

Slowly from the point until the staff was completely engulfed by a spree of lighting, the fulmination of lightning not affecting her in the slightest.

From her left, a growling dark large wolf-like creature peeked out from the bush. With a slouch, it started crouching closer to her.

A moment later, Natalie harshly pointed her staff at the black creature, as if launching a loose object on the staff. Anon a crinkling bolt detached itself from the staff as it sped towards the beast. The bolt penetrated the neck of the wolf-like monster, ending its short-lived life.

Promptly after the destruction of the dark creature, Another one soon appeared, this one, however, was much larger than the previous beast. It howled in the air.

'And this hunk. Is probably the Alpha.' Natalie supposed depressingly.

Feeling the hostility, Natalie held her stance, preparing to hurl bolts against the probably-Alpha. A third arrived from her left, also giving out its own moan. Then a fourth.

Soon Natalie was surrounded by a whole pack. Each ready to go for the kill. A dozen she deduced.

Surrounded, Natalie fixed her staff onto the ground. Then proceeded to place both of her hands between her cleavage as she concluded,

'I might have to resort to my Limit Brea-' Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt as a red blur burst in front of the ebony creature.

The red blur became a small petite figure as she yelled out,

"Uhh! Gotcha!" On the girl's hand was a massive scythe. And with it, she went on the offensive with a barrage of cuts on the wolf-like creature. Natalie's eyes widen as she snapped from her daze, noticing another one of the wolf-like creatures lunging at the girl.

"Ruby!" A feminine yell came from her left as another blur went after the lunging beast. The pearly blur sent the creature flying with a burst of flames.

Soon after, the pale blur became another girl. The girl had long white hair and... Some sort of pale-blue knee-length dress.

"You dunce! You could have died right there!" The girl with the blue dress began to holler. Natalie disliked her already, but wouldn't hold it against her.

The two began to argue with each other, like idiots, being stupidly ignorant of the hostile creatures before them. Natalie detained her urge to facepalm.

"Hey!" Natalie began. The two looked back at her.

"You two do realize those black werewolves surrounded us right?" Natalie continued.

"Black werewolves?" The one in red spoke curiously.

'From what other girl said, Ruby, is probably her name.' Natalie deduced.

"Oh! You mean the Grimm!" Ruby said as she observed. Natalie tilted her head, losing the urge to facepalm.

"Is that what they're called?" Natalie asked interestedly.

"Yeah! Don't you know that? Everyone knows what the Grimm are. Well, most people do anyway." Ruby answered.

"I guess I just never noticed?" Natalie

"Just so you know, those Beowolves aren't going to wait for you two." The girl with the dress chimed in.

"Oh right. Sorry, Weiss. Ehehehe." Ruby spoke awkwardly.

"Let's get out of here. They are too many of them for us right now." Natalie concluded. With her current condition, she couldn't afford wasting it on fighting some stupid... Grimm? Or was it Beowolves? Or was Grimm the species name? Agh! Whatever. She can sort out her confusion later. Besides, she didn't know what those... Beowolves were capable of. Better safe than sorry.

Though it seemed the girls in front of her had other thoughts.

"Hey! I can take em!" The one with the hood exclaimed. As if excited to prove herself.

"Hmph! Are you underestimating me?" Came the other girl's response.

"No...?" Natalie said unsurely.

"Some mere Beowolves are hardly an issue." She arrogantly replied.

"Yeah! Watch!" Ruby cheered with her weapon in the air before disappearing in rose petals. Natalie looked at the other girl, Weiss was it? She was positioning herself in a stance.

Looking closer at Weiss, height, as can be seen, was very an obvious distinction. Age? It brought uncertainty for Natalie.

Before Natalie could finish her thoughts, the said girl suddenly dashed towards the closest dark wolf-like being with her weapon positioned on the front of her chest. But as she got closer, Ruby suddenly appeared in front of the being and gave a quick slash.

The speeding Weiss was surprised by Ruby's sudden appearance but was quick enough to divert her attack. And out came a burst of flames flew out of her weapon and hit the tree with a trail of flames following.

The red-hooded girl turned her head around, hearing the explosion. The beast she just agitated, swiped its claw at her. Luckily, she reacted fast enough to block it with her weapon, though the girl was knocked back flying, crashing into the blue dressed girl.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ruby yelled as she got back up.

"Excuse me? You attacked out of turn. I could have killed you." Weiss angrily replied, glaring at the younger girl.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." The scythe-wielding girl quietly said, looking away.

"So..." Natalie began. One of the two at least looked at her. Though it wasn't very reassuring.

"What!" Weiss barked. Natalie flinched at her tone. But didn't voice it. She opened her mouth to retort, but quickly closed it. It wouldn't be good to anger her right now.

"Nevermind," Natalie quickly replied, shaking her head. Suddenly, the burning tree from earlier fell. Only mere inches away from Natalie.

"Eep!" Natalie yelped, as she jumped away from the burning log. The Alpha of the Beowolves began to howl and moan as the pack began to retreat from the fire.

"We have to go!" Weiss directed while she dragged Ruby away, with Natalie just behind the two.

And so the three ran. Aimlessly. It wasn't like Natalie knew where she was anyway, so it didn't matter, to her at least. They stopped at a hill and sat down. All three panting as they looked at each other, or glaring, in Weiss's case.

"You're pretty fast," Ruby commented with a pant. Natalie smiled at her comment.

"Thanks," Natalie replied.

"So... What's your name, what's your semblance, who's your partner, can I see your weapons?" Ruby speedily asked very curiously.

Natalie was surprised that speaking that fast was even possible. Especially considering her panting from earlier. Natalie could hardly decipher her words.

"Er well. My name is Natalie. And... What do you mean by, 'who's your partner?'," Natalie inquired. Did she mean THAT kind of partner? Oh god. Isn't she a little too youn-

"You know, for the initiation. Partners like me and Weiss." Ruby told Natalie. Ruby's explanation simply made Natalie more flustered and embarrassed.

"Weiss and I," Weiss interjected.

"What initiation?" Natalie managed. But was ignored much to her dismay.

"Whatever. Same thing." Ruby said.

"No, it's not." Weiss retorted.

"Yes, it is," Ruby instinctively replied back.

"Ugh! You are such a child!" Weiss said with an angry tone.

"I am not! You keep treating me like one!" Ruby shot back. The two began to bicker against one another, which didn't help Natalie. As her confusion turned to a headache.

With a groan, she went in front of the two and tried her best to ignore them, while rubbing her temples.

After a few moments of continuous arguing and the death of a poor innocent tree. The trio walked silently as Weiss lead. Where ever she was leading the two towards. Natalie did not know nor did she care. She just wanted out of this forest and to her friends.

Speaking of friends. Where are Matt and Lance? Could they be nearby? Or were they somewhere else? More importantly, if they aren't here, what would she do? What could she do?

Ruby, noticing Natalie's displeasure, did what any socially awkward person would do.

Give 'comforting' pats on the back.

Natalie was startled at first. But then just smiled, gave a quick and silent "thank you".

"Say, Ruby right?" Natalie began.

"Yep, Ruby Rose, that's me," Ruby replied.

"Do you know where the Town is?" Natalie asked.

"I'm not sure which town you talking about," Ruby answered, with an eyebrow lifted.

"It's kinda the only town. Or is it?" Natalie said, unsure of who she questioned. Sure, Natalie (and her friends) had traveled a lot of the world for adventure, but there still was a great deal left of places unexplored. Matt was the first person to explore before the others. If not for him, Natalie would've probably been some indoor healer.

"Uh, Vale has several towns. You don't really look like you're from Vale. Are you from outside of the kingdom?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"I guess? I'm not sure. To be honest, me and my friends were adventurers in a way. We traveled a lot, never really sticking to one place." Natalie answered. Oh, poor Natalie and Ruby with their misconceptions.

"I probably would've been just stayed in the village, if Matt didn't find me of course." Natalie uttered. Ruby's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm but then tilted her head in confusion.

"Matt?" Ruby pointed out.

"Oh right! I haven't told you about my friends yet." Natalie said as she lightly smacked her self in the forehead.

"Or yourself, to Weiss I mean," Ruby added.

"Ehehe. Sorry. I kinda forgot." Natalie apologized, resisting the urge to smack herself twice.

"It's ok! I'm not the best for socializing and stuff either." Ruby responded.

"Alright, let's give each other a proper introduction. Where we aren't attacked by monsters or where we're not bickering with each other. How about that?" Natalie said.

"Yeah. Hehehe. Right. Weiss, you introduce yourself!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh. I'm trying to lead, Ruby! Stop distracting me!" Weiss scolded. (Un?)fortunately for Weiss, Ruby was too determined to back down.

"Aww. Come on Weiss, just this once?" Ruby said as she used her Puppy eyes. Successfully defeating Weiss.

"F-fine! Just this once." Weiss sighed with a flustered face, then turning back right before looking at Natalie,

"My name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the SDC," Weiss said.

"Oh. My name is Natalie." Natalie responded.

"And?" Weiss impatiently tilted her side with a raised eyebrow.

"And...?" Natalie raised her own eyebrow.

"She's asking for your last name," Ruby whispered.

"Oh. I don't have a family name." Natalie gave a weak smile. Weiss's expression soften.

"I sincerely apologized if I brought up any dreadful memories," Weiss said sincerely with a bow.

"No no. It's alright. You didn't," Natalie replied, shaking her head and hands. With that, gave one last bow and went back to leading.

And so the silence returned. With Ruby too busy blaming herself for the failure of the conversation, and Natalie too absorbed in her thoughts. And Weiss... being Weiss.

Natalie was beginning to doubt Weiss. Natalie was sure they've gone in circles twice. How did she know? There was a hidden branch that lifted her skirt twice, and a camera under the damn thing. Why?!

Needless to say, neither of the two things came out without having several pieces missing.

"Alright, it's official, we passed it," Weiss said in-a-matter-of-factly. Ruby stood up, beginning to get annoyed by Weiss's stubbornness.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby said, slightly annoyed.

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss insisted. Ruby gave her an unamused look.

"Where are we actually going?" Natalie asked seriously. With a smirk, Weiss moved ahead of the two,

"We're going to... the Forest Temple!" Weiss diverted.

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned.

"The Forest Temple? What's that?" Natalie asked again.

"You don't know what that is?" Ruby inquired curiously.

"Erm. No. Was I supposed to?" Natalie questioned, again, confused as ever.

"How do you not know your own objective? You seem awfully unaware of everything that should have been common knowledge. Or did you not bother listening to Professor Ozpin?" Weiss quizzed with suspicion.

"No...?" Natalie answered with uncertainty, a headache soon looming from her confusion.

"Ugh! I have a child for a partner. And now some ignorant buffoon. How could this day get any worse!" Weiss complained loudly.

All of a sudden, as if the world was answering her question, a loud birdlike cry was heard among the three girls.

"Nevermore! Duck!" Ruby cried out. Jumping to the side, Natalie reacted as soon as she could, barely dodging the offending wing of the Nevermore.

"Gah! We won't make it at this rate! Even if we run!" Weiss bellowed. Staring at the Nevermore circling back, Ruby smiled with giddy as her eyes gleamed.

"Not on ground we're not. Girls, I think I may have an idea."


	3. Lance

**Author's Note:**

Holy crap. This is one stress inducing chapter. Jesus. And for two good reasons!

One, there is hardly any information about Atlas, other than the general knowledge. Nothing specific.

Two, Lance's character is... Interesting to say the least. He's a pervert, and at the same time, a serious fighter. At least in my depiction. *sigh*

Hopefully, I get their characters right.

Oh! And don't fall into worriment, Natalie, Lance, and Matt will meet. Perhaps in two chapters. If I can execute this perfectly that is.

 **STORY:**

Lance was feeling very sore when he had woken up. There was also his headache. Although he hadn't had a headache since he was 12, the headache did not pose a problem.

He took out his radio and held it near his cheeks,

"Status reporting, alive," Lance began as he checked himself and his weapons.

"Gunblade; satisfactorily functional, equipment; Officer wear, Ark Angel."

Lance went through his pockets concealed by his cloak and held out four small golden pouches, also known as Adventure Bags.

'Four?' Lance held them close to his face, a frown soon appearing. 'Why do I have four?'

Lance checked the pouches and their contents. One of them held Natalie's headgears, armory, and the other held her special Herbs and whatever else she stored.

The third was encased his weaponry and tools. weapons and tools such as his scouter and guns. Lance had noticed chainsaw was missing. He was NOT happy.

The fourth adventure bag was the whole male armory and other 'stuff'. (Like his porn magazines)

The versatility and convenience of Adventure Bags were highly essential to their journey. They relied on it for storage. Once Natalie accidentally found out she could just imbue Summoning Bounds on her Adventure Bags, she gave them to Matt.

'Natalie's Summoning Bound on her Adventure Bags are gone. She can't summon any of her equipment unless it's rebounded. The black hole must've messed with it.' The three had taken in major effort to imbue Summoning Bounds on their bags, mainly due to Matt not willing to give a drop of his blood, he had 'fought' back for a whole week until a sand fraudulent bandit was incompetent enough to steal an Adventure Bag from them.

Unluckily, for the said bandit, he had stolen the Bag with the treasury, materials, and herbs. Safe to say, the party was furious. To make a long story short, Matt had managed to snuff him out and Lance had 'interrogated' him, with Valkyrie and his army.

Lance stashed the Adventure Bags back on his hidden pockets and suppressed his worries. He began examining his surroundings. He was in what seems like a... an alley way. A very clean modernized alley way. Too much white for his liking.

Scanning his vicinity, Lance roamed out of the alley way. Once outside, brightness blocked his sight for a moment.

'Damn. Too bright.'

His vision slowly began to adjust right and as his vision cleared, he became stunned in his own astonishment. What laid before his eyes, and or flew before his eyes were very futuristic tech.

Colossal architectures, seemingly advanced dispatch of ships and artillery simply flying before him.

He could not believe it! Such technology didn't exist. If it did, he should have, no, he WOULD have encountered it! Unless... unless...

'I can't believe this probability was possible.'

Seeing this meant either of two things, which he refused to believe both.

Either he was in his own little heaven, sent by a VERY forgiving god or goddess. This outcome extremely unlikely. Which meant the latter was more probable.

"I'm in an another world," Lance affirmed with an annoyed sigh, soon becoming furious.

With the conclusion, he began to analyze the situation. Lance had the greatest amount of loss in the group. He had lost his army, which he had worked so vigorously on. Lance wasn't so sure about the units he had idle in space.

Matt would most likely be 'fine', fine as in, he would not notice the circumstance and would eventually begin searching for them.

Natalie, however, would soon notice her predicament of being in another world and likely panic for a while. Her lack of equipment limited her Magical capabilities, but not by a large margin. She could indefinitely take care of herself even without the heighten boost from her armory. Her Magic was powerful enough.

Speaking of Magic, was it just him or did he feel a little different? It was as if he had been freed from something.

No matter, it wasn't harming him in the slightest so he wouldn't divulge in it. For now.

Besides, Lance had other otherworldly concerns to attend to.

First and foremost, Lance needed information. A lot. And fast too. There were too many components and elements that were involved when being transported in by a new world.

Information was the best start. Now the question was, how was he going to obtain information. Well, Lance was going to do it one way or another.

Considering the technology he had been baffled by, technology based information gathering would be a good start. And again was the question, how?

Lance quickly admonished his lingering inquiry as he observed a small group of humanoid androids, and in the center was a stunning beauty.

A small perverted blush began to appear as he examined the woman.

A fair-skinned woman with white hair tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, with her bangs falling at the right side of her head. And a small curled lock on the other side, reaching below her ear.

Moderately sized boobs that fitted her slim body perfectly. Even if he wasn't really into legs, her attire, especially the garters, made her legs look sexy. Nevermind his earlier conviction, he was definitely in heaven. Thank the god or goddess who sent him here!

Her whole apparel seemed to harmonize with her white hair and overall skin tone.

Wait... White hair?

The woman was a genuine hottie, perhaps even rivaling Natalie. Although her snowy white hair honestly confused Lance. As he was puzzled.

'Is she a hag, or is the white just her hair color?'

But regardless, even if she was a beautiful woman (or beautiful old lady), he needed information. This lady seemed to be the verdict. Her outfit and stance told him that she was from wealthy lineage. And nobles tend to have a great deal of information at their disposal. So why linger longer?

Lance carefully analyzed the woman, she was armed with some sort of high-class single edged saber. Being an intelligent technician himself, he could see there was more to the saber than what meets the eye.

The way she stood and walked indicated she was very capable with the saber. Instinctively, Lance summoned his scanner and turned it on.

'ERROR.' The scanner turned red, with giant notice appearing and relaying, 'ERROR. UNKNOWN SIGNALS FOUND. CANNOT REACH HOME SIGNAL.'.

'I'll deal with you later!'

Lance gave an annoyed growl before the scanner dispersed. But his annoyance was quickly gone as his attention went back to the woman who was soon walking away.

'I have other 'things' to do.'

Lance smiled perversely and began trailing his 'target'.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Winter Schnee was having a wonderful day!

She was one of the lucky few to be commissioned to assess the newest Atlas tech, the Atlesian Knight-200.

As quoted from the head developer, "A less, scarier and a more efficient model."

Winter was told they functioned like its predecessors but with fewer limitations. So, she went out to find the Altas Grimm Simulation Training Area, or the AGSTA (Augusta).Then later return to HQ and report. She even knew a quiet shortcut through the back of the buildings, and Winter was DEFINITELY going to take advantage of it.

The most prominent part of this mission was, she would be given a 'break' and was free to choose the rest of her activities, instead of being sent back to her duties at her post. This opportunity was exceedingly rare occasion, even for her. Considering her position.

All in all, a wonderful day soon to be spent on her own decisions.

Until a pervert showed up! That scoundrel showed up and immediately ruined her day AND mission.

First, the pervert was wretchedly creeping onto her without an impede. Then he was barbarous enough to directly try and assault her! How dare he!

Winter would have wanted to execute the bastard right there and then. But the scalawag was proving to be a very dangerous threat. He had easily shot down the androids with extraordinary aim and precision, so much so to the case that, Winter would have been stunned impressed if not her rising anger.

Much to her fury, the man had refused to show himself and forced her to stay defensive the entirety of the assault.

How did she know it was a man? Why it was because of his verbal advances. Pervertedly spouting, "Oops, sorry!" with his 'accidental' brushes against her breasts and body. Why that filthy little...!

As if to insult her, like the scoundrel he was, the scalawag was outfitted as an assassin/shinobi uniform with two spikes of auburn hair peeking out, a gunblade, and some sort of large cannon on his back. Winter was sure it was from the Atlas Projectile Construction Unit, considering it's silvery design.

Winter had given up all her dignity and restraint at this point. Never did she thought she would hate someone more than a certain drunkard.

It did not help that his tactic was to "Hit n' Run", per say. The wretch was very quick on his feet, exceedingly faster than her, very much so. To the point where he was not taking her seriously, even with her swift dual blades. Oddly enough, there were a few instances where he had looked to be readying to speak but faltered right after. All in all, Winter was at a major disadvantage.

This was, until she used her glyphs.

Strangely, the wretch appeared to be stunned by the use of her glyphs. A perfect opening! Taking advantage of the moment of a defect, Winter propelled herself towards the startled man with a Boosting Glyph and aimed the tip of her blade on the abdomen.

As Winter was nearing his chest, the scoundrel quickly jerked back then placed his gunblade in front himself. Without warning, a maroon barrier-like thing with a cross pattern appeared in front of his guarding weapon.

Winter was surprised when her charge was reduced of the majority of its power as her blade crashed into a maroon-like barrier. The barrier dissipated and he jumped back.

"Is that your semblance scoundrel? Very well. I will hold back no longer!"

An instant after her declaration, Winter stabbed the ground and a giant Summoning Glyph materialized below her. Soon after, a swarm of miniature Nevermores emerged from the Glyph and went after her attacker.

The said attacker began shooting them down while leaping back. Soon he had reached an alleyway.

Another swarm emerged from the Glyph and they followed suit.

"Summoning?" He yelled.

How did that scoundrel know it was Summoning? Not many people knew the Schnee's ability to summon. In fact, a number of people who knew could be counted on her finger tips. Unless... unless... That miscreant little bastard! He must've been stalking her for months without her knowing! How dare he!

"How dare you! You barbaric brute! I will have your head!" Winter yelled in outrage. She then stood up with her saber positioned in front. Whilst he was distracted at the moment, Winter did not hesitate and began to get in stance as a large Glyph appeared right behind her.

Winter poured the majority of her Aura in the Glyph, causing it to be somewhat unstable. But she didn't care right now. All Winter thought about was two things.

The pervert gone.

And the pervert gone. Permanently.

Instantly, she flew towards the assassin-adorned man. Winter was only a blur before she sideswiped the wretch and successfully sent him flying.

"Good... BYE!" Winter screeched.

Winter stopped and kneeled on a knee to recover her spent stamina.

"What going on here?" A yellow Atlas soldier arrived, albeit late.

"Specialist Schnee! What happened?" The soldier asked as he crouched down near her. Winter shoved him back and pointed to the direction where he was sent flying, surprisingly he had flown into the library.

"I was attacked..." Winter replied with a pant. "No time! He's at the library, search and arrest him!"

The soldier stood up respectively and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!"

The soldier ran to the library and the other nearby soldiers followed suit. She needed to see this. Winter stood up and staggered with them.

"Everyone please halt!" The soldier directed as they entered the library. "Specialist Schnee, where is your attacker?"

Winter looked around, trying to find him. There was no way he could change his clothing right after being launched right? Right?

"Search the area! Let none leave. My attacker is wearing an Assassin adorn. Auburn hair, and male." Winter said with a glare. Auburn hair was quite common among the residents of Atlas.

The soldiers spread and began searching for someone matching the same description. The library was very large. And considering his speed from earlier, he might not even be in this lobby. Damn it. Why couldn't she just have her own day?

As she walked with her usual dignified manner, Winter caught a certain auburn hair.

"Excuse me, can you turn around?"

The auburn hair turned.

"Hmm?" Came his voice. That voice! It sounded very familiar. It must be him!

"Sir, I require you to stand," Winter said with a stern glare.

"What is it that you require me to do exactly, Specialist Schnee?"

Winter faltered. That 'him' she was expecting was replaced her Unit's 'captain', She had jumped to conclusions too quickly because of her emotions got the better of her. An error that should not be done by someone of her stature. She was embarrassed but was smart enough to reply.

but before she could even deliver her reply, an unmistakable voice peered in the lobby,

"Schnee! What is with this commotion!?" She turned her head to the direction of the voice, feeling the same guilt as a child would feel when caught by a parent.

"I-" Her reply was cut short when a soldier interrupted her.

"Ma'am! Your attacker has escaped the facility by smashing through the glass!"

Winter could no longer feel her emotions.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Lance regretted it. Actually, never mind the earlier statement, Lance _somewhat_ regretted his earlier actions. Did he regret the encounter with the hot lady? Never. Did he regret over-magnifying the complexity of his situation and taking drastic advances? Yes, yes he did. Very much so in fact. Now he's in a position in which he could be wanted for aggression against a military Specialist. Great way to start your new life in a new world, isn't that right?

It was times like these where Lance wished Natalie was there to scold him and lead him to a logical and simple yet effective direction, like searching for a library. Instead of trying to kidnap a person for information. Regardless, such reflections were unnecessary as he had already done it. What was done was done. There was nothing he could do.

Though the encounter wasn't without its own merits. Lance had figured out several things. One the largest gains were he had learned that, oddly enough, he and the inhabitants of this world spoke the same langauge. This relieved Lance and much of his stressed thoughts were dismissed instantly. Goodbye, dreadful plan for self-solitude for learning a new language.

As much as he wanted to deny it, the lady sending him flying was actually a fortunate development. Lance had landed near a library. When he had decided to retreat in it. When he had accidentally found a section of 'irrelevant and obvious' books, as the sign had stated. Such books were useful to him. They were very open, all good for picking. After all, thievery was something he was VERY familiar with. As he himself was a thief and admittedly, he had been robbed. Several times.

Expectedly, the woman had entered the library, very furious, and not so expectedly, with several armed soldiers following her. The soldiers entitled her with something along the lines of "Specialist Sneeze". Or was it "Specialist Skee"? Nevertheless, he could tell she was someone of important ranking. Probably a military force.

Lance hastily swiped away several books into his Adventure Bag and used Crush on the harden glass of the facility. Oddly enough, he had left the scene quite easily. Undoubtedly due to his equipment. After making sure he was not in anyone's sight, Lance equipped Officer's Coat and its matching hat. Easily done.

What was he doing right now? He was reading the confiscated books. Never would he make the notion of reading books other than ones regarding weapons and porn. What? He was a healthy 17-year-old with healthy 17-year-old interests! Soon to be turning 18 in fact. In a month or so. But that was in his world, not this unfamiliar world. Remnant was it? He was going to leave this world. No matter what it took. Yes, that was his new goal. To find a way to return. To his machines. To his home. To his friends.

Wait no... His friends were trapped in this world too. They must have been. Yes. He would find them first, then they would all leave together.

But that was for later. Right now he had another matter to attend to. One that regarded his radio and spacecraft.

'HOME SIGNAL REACHED'

 **Author's End Note:**

Next chapter is Matt! Yay! I'm quite sure it's obvious to where Matt is at. If not, here's a hint.

Matt's a thief and loves to steal treasures.

I know, great clue. If you had seen the RWBY World Of Remnant episodes, then it should be quite easy to guess.


End file.
